


Everyone is Rich and Wears Suits

by KittyinShadows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Basically I wanted these guys in suits thats it im self indulgent, Basically their parents are rich business peeps, M/M, Note: I know -0 about business, Rated for swears?, Rich Blueblood AU!, Will add rating characters and pairing as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyinShadows/pseuds/KittyinShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kuroo's parents want him to work with this Tsukishima guy, he doesn't have much of a choice. And well, the guy can't stand him, but that part isn't too bad~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So uh. I had a dream where these guys were wearing suits and Tsukki was being his charming old self and had to write it. Please understand, I don't know jack squat about business or rich people.

Kuroo hated these stuffy parties. If they could even be called that. A huge stuffy room filled with stuffy relatives and business partners and tension, and not the good kind of tension, the “if given a chance we will destroy your entire livelihood” kind of tension.  The smiles were fake, and talk was filled with false friendliness, and if you had a single hair out of place the entire room was sent into flurried whispers.

 

He would rather be playing a video game with Kenma (who violently refused to come to these), or partying with Bokuto (even if he was ditching him more and more to hang out with Akaashi), or playing volleyball, or even studying (he would never admit how interested he was in some of that stuff, especially not to Bokuto, and _especially_ not here).

 

But…his parents were paying for his education, and part of that’s was coming to their parties, at least once a week. He just wished his parents would stop shoving affluent girls at him. He wasn’t interested in this type of person.

 

And it wouldn’t hurt if Bo would talk to him, even a little. But Bo went strangely serious in this setting. The girls all thought that he and Akaashi—the handsome commoner working his way up through the ranks—were super mysterious. Which. No. Akaashi, maybe, but Bokuto, hardly.

 

Suddenly his mother’s screeching laughter cut through his thoughts. Everyone always said he had his mother’s voice, but there was no way he sounded like _that_ , right? “Kurooooo~” she called. That was the most annoying part. He waded through the crowd until he saw her, however much he didn’t want to. “There’s someone I want you to meet,” she continued, as though he had been standing by her side the entire time. That’s how his mother operated. “This is Tsukishima Kei,” she gestured to a tall, impeccably dressed man standing next to her, “His father is the sole owner of Tsukishima Corporations.” If Kuroo didn’t have his poker face mastered, he might have whistled. Tsukishima Corporations had its claws in everything, but mainly focused on pharmaceutical production, and electronics. This Tsukishima might actually outrank him. Not that there was a ‘ranking’ if anyone here were asked (there absolutely was a ranking).

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Kuroo slipped his fake smile on. He knew, from years of experience, that it was perfect.  The man didn’t respond, simply raised a slim brow and _hmph_ ed. This, this was not protocol. This was _blatantly_ rude, not _subtly_ rude. He glanced to his mother for help.

 

His mother’s smile widened. “Kei’s father and I were thinking of having you heading the opening of a small branch together, what do you think?”

“That sounds fantastic!” he grins. “But… what about school?”

This time it was Tsukishima who answered, “It would only be for the summer, then we would pass the enterprise to someone else.”

“Oh, that’s perfect then!” So he would be losing his entire summer to some prick his mother thought would ‘fix’ him.

 

His mother beamed, clearly happy he had gone along with her whim. “Then I’ll leave you two to discuss things. Kei can explain far better than I, I’m sure.” The two men quickly left her. Good then at least Tsukishima understood that when his mother says “I’ll leave” she means “you’ll leave.” A lot of people didn’t know that, and got on her bad side; Kuroo knew from observation that her bad side was not where anyone wanted to be.

 

Once they were standing to the edges of the room, separate from the crowds, Kuroo decided it was time to get down to business. The business of pissing this guy off that is. “So Tsukki,” he began. “We should exchange numbers so we can ge—”

 

“Don’t call me Tsukki,” he interrupted. Kuroo noticed the other was taller than him, and seemed quite used to looking down on people. “And don’t even _think_ I’ll be falling all over you like everyone else here. My father thinks this is a good opportunity to get in with your mother, but we don’t need you _or_ your family. Understood?” When Kuroo didn’t answer, he continued. “My assistant already has your information; I’ll have them contact you when it fits my schedule. And let me make this clear, this is business, not friendship.” With that Tsukishima left Kuroo flustered and alone.

 

That…was not what he expected. There was an unspoken code, in this society, and Tsukki had just shattered it. He found that he liked it, actually. This man didn’t seem to have an agenda; Kuroo didn’t know how to handle this situation. But he would figure it out, and win this guy over.

 

 

“Shit,” Tsukishima said as soon as he sat down.

“Kei? What happened?” Yachi’s small voice questioned.

“Are you okay?” added on Yamaguchi.

“I fucked up,” he replied, running his fingers exhaustedly through his short hair. He told them about the events of the party.

“But…you don’t even have an assistant,” Yamaguchi said at the end.

“I know,” he gritted out.

“And your father said that if you didn’t start getting along with your colleagues you would have to move back home.”

“I _know_. But this guy was so loud, and annoying and _cocky_. I can’t stand that.”

“Kei,” Yachi scolded. “You don’t even know him.”

“What are you going to do?” Yamaguchi prodded.

“I guess, could one of you pretend to be my assistant, you just need to call him and I’ll tell you what to say. And then…I’ll keep him too scared to tell his mother. Or convince his mother we’re getting on great so it’ll seem like he’s lying.” Ugh. He hated this kind of shit. The lying, manipulation. He might be a business genius but people were not his forte.

“You could just…try to get along with him? A friend who knows what it’s like would be good for you.” Yachi was too sweet sometimes.

Tsukishima laughed humorlessly. “You can’t make friends with these people. All they want is to get as much out of you as they possibly can. _Especially,_ guys like this.”

“Okay…”

“I’ll make it work.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma, Bokuto, and Akaashi make their debut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the point where I started to put WAY too much thought into everyone's place in this AU~

“YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED,” Kuroo exclaims as he falls onto the couch next to Kenma.

His best friend doesn’t even glance up from the handheld game he’s playing. “Did your ridiculously loud best friend come into your house without even knocking for the eight thousandth time,” his small voice doesn’t even form the sentence as a question.

“Hey,” Kuroo shrugs, “you’re the one who told me where your spare key is.”

“I told you so you could feed the cats while I was visiting family.” Kuroo is proud; he got Kenma to glare at him for a millisecond.

“What’s your point?”

Kenma just sighs.

“But seriously it was an absolute disaster.” He’s glad Kenma wasn’t looking at him, or he might have asked why he smiled when he said that. “My mom wants me to do some shit with this rich son of a rich asshole, and he was the least tactful person I’ve ever met, even worse than you. Openly hates my guts, and I hadn’t even said more than a sentence to the guy. He’s infuriating.” His heart sped up just thinking about it. “Unfortunately I don’t think I can get out of this one, cause his dad is _preeetty_ influential.”

“So what are you going to do?”

“We’re going to think of a way to win to over.”

“Well you could always jut be yourself,” and Kenma actually had the gall to _snicker_. (Kuroo loved that about his best friend, he didn’t care how rich you were, there was no such thing as special treatment)

“ _Ha ha_ _ha_. I’ll have you know my personality is _delightful_. These kind of people just don’t know something good when it slaps ‘em in the face.”

“Mhmm.”

“You don’t have to sound too skeptical about it,” he whines.

“If you keep being so cocky you’re gonna turn into Oikawa.”

Ugh, the _Grand King_. “Ew.”

“Ew indeed.”

“So…if myself won’t work…maybe he’s heard my reputation and thinks I’m improper or whatever?”

“If he’s as influential as you say then of course he researched you beforehand.”

“Okay when we meet I’ll just be on my best behavior.”

Kenma raised an eyebrow, now several levels farther. It was one of those puzzle ones, the kind Kuroo was shit at.

“ _Hey_ , I _can_ behave well, I just choose not to, ya know.”

“…”

“Kenma.”

“When are you meeting him?”

“Um.”

“ _You don’t know?”_

“He said his assistant would call me when it suited him.”

“Hmmph.”

“Well what was I supposed to do? He wouldn’t let me get a word in.”

“Suuuuure.”

“Ugh, let’s just play Mario Cart, I’m gonna school you.”

Kenma smiled, “Sure.”

 

When Kuroo went home that evening, Bokuto was sulking on the couch, and Akaashi was at the desk, studying.  Akaashi didn’t _technically_ live with them, but because he lived in the loud, cramped dorms, he spent most of his time there. He always said the two of them weren’t any quieter than his roommate, but he hadn’t stopped showing up yet.

“What’s his deal?” he asked Akaashi as he threw the contents of his pockets onto the coffee table. He hadn’t seen them since they left for the party last night.

“He thinks—”

“AKAASHI’S GONNA LEAVE ME.”

Kuroo and Akaashi shared a look. He really did feel sorry for their neighbors. “I’m sure that’s not true.”

“Bokuto I’ve told you already—“

“And…why do you think Akaashi is going to leave you?” Honestly if Akaashi was going to leave him he would have done it already. Not that he would say that.

“THOSE GIRLS ARE GOING TO STEAL HIM FROM ME!” Bokuto flopped dramatically onto his other side.

“What girls?” he asked. Someone from the party was interested in Akaashi? Well they were going to be sorely disappointed. The gorgeous man was absurdly in love with a certain spiky haired weirdo (who remained amazingly oblivious). Why, Kuroo would never understand.

“A few girls at the party were flirting with me,” Akaashi answered softly. “I don’t know why he’s making a big deal of it though.”

“ _Because Akaashi was flirting with them too._ ”

“I was being polite,” Akaashi’s voice was a little firmer now. “That is not how I flirt. Even so what would it matter.”

“My friendship can never compare to a beautiful wealthy wife!” Bokuto sniffled, putting a woeful hand to his forehead.

“Bokuto, I assure you, I value our _friendship_ ,” he always said friend like that, “far more than I will ever value some stuffy heiress.

“Really?” Bokuto tried not to smile.

Kuroo, meanwhile, was fighting back a grin. His friends would be just fine, as always.

 

The next few days went normally, class, Kenma’s, Bokuto and Akaashi, studying (he would have preferred a party, but he needed to keep his grades up), sleep, and then class again. He didn’t receive any call from Tsukki—or Tsukishima as he should probably call him. That was probably for the best, as his last exam was Thursday. He wasn’t sure how old the other man was, but he was probably in college too. It would be better to start once it was officially summer.

So it came to be that on Saturday afternoon, still hungover from last night’s celebrations, with the sound of Bokuto’s screeching off-key singing in the other room (he really did feel sorry for their neighbors, but at times even sorrier for himself), an unfamiliar number called him.

“Shit,” he groaned. Where the hell was his phone??? He could hear it ringing, somewhere in the tangled mess that was his sheets—he couldn’t even find his own legs right now let alone his phone.

“Who the _hell_ would call me the day after my last exams!?” All his friends knew when not to call, so it must be his family. Or…

“Shit!” Finally he found his phone—it was in his _nightstand why the hell_ —, and answered, as professional as possible. “Hello?” he said.

“Hello,” a soft-spoken young man’s voice came across the phone. Definitely _not_ Tsukishima. “Is this Kuroo Tetsurou?”

“This is he. To whom am I speaking?”

“Ah-um, this is Tsu—" there was a sound of shifting paper—“I mean, I’m calling on behalf of Mr. Tsukishima Kei. His semester is completed to he is now available ooonnn ah Mondays, Fridays and Sundays, from…9am to 5pm roughly. Of course, uh, these meeting would need to be scheduled in advance…” The man’s voice had been getting quieter and quieter as he worked through his spiel. He seems to be new at this.

When he didn’t reply immediately, the assistant said, more nervously, “Will this not work for you? I can see—“

“No, no, it probably will, I’ll just need to check my schedule for any specific dates.” Nothing, he had nothing scheduled. The kinds of things he did were always short term planning, except for taking care of Kenma’s cats during his trip and Saturday night parties with his mother. Ugh. But, better to play hard to get with this kind of guy. “Did he want to plan anything now?”

“Um, one moment, I’ll check.” The sound of shuffling paper returned. God, please don’t take Sunday please don’t take Sunday, please don’t take Sunday—“If it would work for you he would like to meet tomorrow after lunch to begin discussing the project.”

Nooooooooo. “That is doable. Could you text me the exact time and location for the meeting?”

“Ah, yes I can.”

“Will that be all?”

“Ah, yes, yes.”

“Excellent. Thank you for your call.”

“Ah, um, no problem, I mean, have a good day.”

The guy hung up.

Well then.

There goes his Sunday. At least he didn’t have to wake up early.

He fell back into bed, and groaned. Honestly fuck this guy.

 

 

Oddly enough, Tsukishima had them meet at the center of town, at the fountain, surrounded by high rises and old shops. He would have expected to go to a fancy restaurant or office building which Tsukishima Senior owned. But no. It was almost funny when he saw the tall man standing by the fountain, hands in his pockets, wearing slacks and an ironed shirt. Business casual, the text had said. He was wearing glasses too now, that was new. He liked it; they made him look almost like a real person.

What was this a shojo manga?

Not that he read those. Shut up.

_Be polite_ , he reminded himself. _Best behavior._

But as soon as he was close enough to see the man’s pretty little frown, he was calling out, “Hey hey heyyy.” _shit. Be myself it is then._

“Mr. Kuroo,” Tsukishima’s voice sounded irritated. “We have a lot to talk about.” He began to walk, forcing Kuroo to follow.

“So why here? An awful nice place for a date, but I don’t know about business.” It was true, being the beginning of summer there were dozens of couples in the streets, getting lunch or browsing windows. He should send Akaashi and Bo here sometime. Although, knowing Bo, he would completely miss the date-like setting.

Tsukishima, on the other hand, did not seem charmed by the quaint area, as his scowl had deepened. “I understand your mother hasn’t told you anything about this endeavor?”

“Uhhh,” Kuroo hated that, too, the entitled way of speaking. Not that he couldn’t use and understand it, but it was all so unnecessary. “Not really.”

“ _Basically_ ,” he said as though Kuroo were stupid. “We will be in charge of creating and running a business, until the end of the summer, when we can hand it off to someone of our parents’ choice. Since we have so little time, I believe a restaurant or boutique, something simple, would be best. This would be an ideal area for that.”

“Yeah I agree but…why are we doing this exactly?”

“Our parents both run very…substantial corporations, and it would benefit them both to work together somewhat. Having us work as partners is a good start. Unless you have a sister I don’t know of?”

A sister? Well, no, he was an only child but what’s that got to do with—oh. “’Fraid not Tsukki,” he smiled. “You’ll just have to stay single a while longer.”

“Just as well, if she were anything like you it wouldn’t be tolerable.”

He gasped dramatically, “Tsukki, I’m wounded! I’ll have you know I’m an excellent partner!”

“Oh, then give my apologies to your future wife, I didn’t mean to insult her taste.”

“I’ll do that then.”

There was a brief pause, before Tsukki continued his explanation like nothing had happened. “We will, of course, have all our parents’ resources at our disposal, but we’re in charge of location, renovation, naming, planning, finances, hiring, firing, and everything involved. Shouldn’t be too difficult.”

“That’s easy for you to say. I hate stuff like this.”

Tsukki actually looked affronted.

“What? Don’t tell me you actually enjoy this shit.”

“Just because you’re a slacker doesn’t mean we all are.”

“Ouch, you don’t gotta be snappy about it,” he smiled. “So what did you have in mind. I don’t know ‘bout this kinda stuff so it’d be best if you took charge.” He almost wanted to wink, but in the end decided against it.

Tsukki, at this point, was supremely irritated. He liked that; it was cu—er, it was funny. “You’re sure you don’t have a preference. I’ve told you a restaurant or clothing store of some sort would be best.”

“Aw, your letting me decide? How kind.”

“I just don’t want to listen to you bitch about it later.”

“Ohoho, seems like you the bitchy one, Tsukki. And I guess…I don’t know, a coffee shop? That would be nice, I like coffee shops, they always have such cute little desserts. OH, we need someone who can bake then.”

“Okay, so we’ll want the real estate listings toward campus, and a theme, menu, employees, we can start on that next time we meet. When are you available—that is my assistant told you my schedule already yes?”

“Uhhh, yeah,” he really liked the man better when he was annoyed and informal. “I guess, Sunday, Monday and Friday from ehhh, eleven to three?”

Tsukki frowned. “We would have to work through lunch then.”

“Would you rather meet in the morning?” No way in hell was getting up and 9am for this.

The frown turned into a scowl. “No. Working through lunch is fine.”

“Perfect,” he grinned. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

 

“How was it?” Yamaguchi asked as Tsukishima sat down. It was their favorite spot, a table quietly sat in the library, away from all the other students.

“Horrible. Atrocious. Dreadful.”

“I think you’re overreacting a little.”

“He’s just…he doesn’t even try to be polite! It’s infuriating! How can I be polite when he’s taunting me like that? This entire thing is stupid.”

“Kei,” Yachi intervened, “If you want to keep living away from home you need to make this work.”

“I know.” He’d known when he moved out that he would have to keep his father happy, unless he would find some way to finance himself.

“Does it seem like he’s mad at you? Would he complain to his mother?”  This from Yamaguchi, whose face was pressed into his usual expression of soft concern.

“No, from what I’ve found the Kuroo’s don’t have a very close relationship.”

“Wait is this Kuroo Tetsurou?” Yachi piped up, with a sudden look of interest.

“Yeah, why?” How would little Yachi know this guy? She wasn’t in that circle.

“Isn’t he the one in all the gossip magazines?”

Probably, the guy was a notorious partier. Tsukishima recalled seeing him on a few cover or internet articles, although he didn’t look into it. But…”You read those?”

“Ah,” suddenly she was flustered, blushing brightly and shaking her head emphatically. “N-no! My mother! They’re hers, I just…read them sometimes when I’m bored…” That’s right. Yachi’s mother was a corporate lawyer; she would need to keep up on the different scandals.

“Oh. But why does it matter?”

“N-nothing, I mean I guess it doesn’t. He just seems like exactly the kind of person you hate.”

“He is. I just want to get through this without committing a murder.”

“That would be good.”

Yet beyond that…he really wanted to get the upper hand.

_This competitive streak is going to be the death of me_ , he thought, and turned his attention to more important things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are the way to my heart~

**Author's Note:**

> So that's the first chapter! I already have the next written, and am hoping to make it somewhere around 10k? Let me know what you think, or come chat with me on my tumblr, kittyinshadows or katalatic, I'm always up for suggestions!


End file.
